Forbidden Temptation
by Delina A. Cullen
Summary: How did I go from being the innocent girl I once was to becoming the other woman of Edward Cullen. I know it's wrong but I can't stop and to be honest I don't want to stop, even if all hell would break loose if Tanya was to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story has been posted before so for the people who have read it, there's only minor changes to the storyline and I've got a beta now so I'm really happy about that, thanks to LexLuthor13. This is the first chapter so let me know what you think by leaving a review, also it would let me know if people are reading or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1

First Sight  
Bella POV

Today was my first day at a new high school. Some would be excited about it or dreading it. I was not excited. Nor did I dread my first day at Forks High School. I just wanted to get through the day with no problems, and by problems I meant falling flat on my face or attracting any attention.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot of the high school I already caused one problem that I was trying to avoid, which was attracting the attention of every student in the parking lot by driving a red 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck. I loved the car which was what you could call a homecoming gift from my father but I definitely didn't like the attention it brought. I pulled into the first parking spot that I saw and climbed out of my truck almost slipping on a puddle of water in the process. I was still getting used to the drastic change in weather from Phoenix to Forks. Phoenix was dry and sunny, Forks is the opposite, it rains almost every day and the sun is barely out.

I got a lot of stares from everyone not only because of the car I was driving but also because I was a new kid in a school with a population of 357 students, 358 if you counted me. I walked into the nearest entrance of the school only knowing I was supposed to go into some office. I searched through my bag while walking looking for the paper that told me what office I'm supposed to go to and collided right into someone else. I fell onto the floor along with the girl who I bumped into.

"I'm terribly sorry, that was so my fault, I shouldn't have been reading while walking," the girl said while reaching for her glasses that must have fell off when she fell.

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either," I said while picking up my bag and her book. Both of us stood up and I handed her the book she dropped.

"Thanks…hey you must be Isabella Swan, the new girl."

"Yea, just Bella is fine though, and how exactly do you know my name?"

"Oh, we've been expecting you. You're the first new kid to come here since the Cullens and that was three years ago. My name is Angela by the way," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you Angela. I need to pick up my class schedule so I should get going."

"Oh I can help you find the office where you can pick it up, if you'd like?"

"Yea, I don't even know the name of the office," I replied grateful for the help.

Angela led me to the office and waited for me while I got my schedule. After I got my schedule I needed help actually finding the classroom so Angela looked over my schedule and pointed out that we had four classes together, which actually made me happy because Angela seemed like a really cool person. We had first period together so she walked with me to class. For second period she gave me directions to my class since we didn't have that class together and we walked to third period together since we were in the same class.

After third period we had lunch which was the same time for everyone since we had such a small student body. We walked into the cafeteria got a tray of food and took a seat at one of the lunch tables. I'm assumed that Angela sat there every day because she said hello to the other two girls sitting there. Then she introduced me to them as Jessica and Lauren. They said hello to me but they didn't even make eye contact.

Four other boys came and sat at our table and they all seemed really friendly. Their names were Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben. Angela introduced me to all of them and she introduced Ben as her boyfriend. Everyone else at the table was in deep conversation with each other so I decided to pull out a book to read, while I ate my lunch. After I finished my lunch I got up from the table to throw away my tray of food. It was the first time I got a good look at the cafeteria. It wasn't much different from the cafeteria in Phoenix. It was slightly smaller but everyone sat next to the people they knew and shared the same interests.

I threw my tray into the garbage and turned around to head back to the table when I saw the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He was sitting at a table with two other boys and two girls that appeared to be their girlfriends but he was alone picking at the food on his plate. He looked depressed even though all of his friends at the table were laughing and talking with each other. He looked perfect, he had a gorgeous shade of brown hair, almost like bronze. He had beautiful green eyes but for some reason they were dull, he was lean and well built and looked pretty tall. I was staring at his well defined muscles when I realized he was staring right back at me. Usually in this type of situation I would turn away quickly. But I didn't want to. I was mesmerized by his green eyes and after what seemed like forever he turned away. It almost felt like a piece of me was taken away when he looked away. A gorgeous girl with strawberry blonde hair sat next to him and he kissed her. It felt like my heart dropped in my chest at that moment. Even though I knew I didn't stand a chance to be with him it didn't hurt to dream and now even that was impossible since it was now obvious that he had a girlfriend.

I continued to walk back to the table I was sitting at and sat beside Angela who was talking to Ben. Ten minutes after I sat down the bell rang signaling the beginning of the next period. Angela said goodbye to Ben and walked me to my next class which I didn't have with her.

My class was two classes away from hers so she agreed to meet me at the end of 5th period to go our next class. I walked into the classroom and was greeted by my teacher Mr. Banner.

"Ahh, you must be Ms. Swan, welcome to American History," he said to with way too much enthusiasm.

"Just Bella is fine," I replied while handing him a paper that each of my teachers were supposed to sign to make sure I went to all my classes.

"My name is Mr. Banner and you can have a seat right there next to Mr. Newton." He pointed to a table where Mike from lunch was seated. As soon as he saw me he smiled and waved. I forced a smile and waved back while I walked over to the table.  
I took my seat and looked around the classroom and was shocked when I saw the same boy I saw at lunch with the strawberry blond beside him and he was staring at me again, only this time everyone was staring at me just like they did in all my other classes.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you were in this class otherwise I would have walked you here from lunch," Mike said, keeping me from getting lost in those beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay, Angela walked me here."

"Cool so what-"  
Before Mike could finish, Mr. Banner started his class.

During class I tried my best to avoid looking in the beautiful boy and his girlfriend's direction, but I couldn't help it. I tried to steal glances any chance I could but it was kind of hard since they were sitting at a table to my left and one seat behind.

One of the times I looked he was staring back at me with those gorgeous green eyes. I felt a little embarrassed being caught staring at him but then again he was staring at me but that was probably because I'm the new girl. I turned away when his girlfriend looked at me feeling stupid for being so obvious.

I was glad when the bell rang signaling us to go to our next class, Mr. Banner was still saying something, but I walked out of the classroom anyway along with some other students. Angela was waiting for me outside my next class.

"Hey, how was History," she asked while we headed to out next class.

I shrugged and then Edward and his girlfriend walked out.

"Don't ever repeat this to anyone especially Ben but I would kill to be in Tanya's shoes," Angela said as she took me to my next class.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tanya, the strawberry blonde walking next to Edward, his girlfriend. They have been together since the beginning of freshman year, the perfect couple." Angela sighed as if she was looking at a fairy tale.

So he had a name. Edward. Now I could stop referring to him as the beautiful boy in my head. We walked into the classroom and Angela had to sit next to Jessica since she was her assigned partner. I sat down next to this petite girl, with really dark brown spiky hair. I recognized her form lunch, she was one of the girls who sat with at the table with Edward. As soon as I sat down she introduced herself.

"Hi Isabella, my name is Alice, looks like we're partners for the year."

"Okay" I replied taken off guard by her sprightly attitude. Her positive energy seemed to rub off on me because I didn't have to force a smile even though I wasn't in the best mood.

Alice talked to me the entire time we were in class and asked me questions about myself and where I came from since the teacher told us to draw something on the paper she gave out about our feelings today. I glanced down at our finished work and noticed a big difference between our drawings. Alice's picture was full of circles of different colors that overlapped and smiley faces. Mine was full of squares triangles and lines since art is not my best subject and I wasn't in a good mood.

After Art class was over I had gym with Angela and Mike which was the worst part of the day because of my clumsiness I struck three people with the volleyball and I fell and hit my knee and even though my knee didn't hurt too bad I chose to exaggerate on the pain so that I could sit on the side for the remainder of the day.

After gym I was glad to head home went to my truck and drove straight home but not before seeing Edward and Tanya get into his Volvo and drove off. I've never been so attracted to someone before and I can't seem to get past it, if I keep this up this is going to be a hard school year.

Edwards POV:

Another day at Forks High School. We were only one week into the school year and I was already tired and didn't feel like coming to school. My first couples of classes were boring, I was passing all of them easily, and none of the new material challenged me.

I was on my way to the cafeteria to eat lunch with my family and my girlfriend, Tanya. I'm not sure when exactly things changed but lunch period used to be the highlight of my day, the time I spent with my girl Tanya but lately I wasn't even looking forward to it.

We were going through a rocky time but all relationships go through it and I'm sure we get through it, after all we've been together almost three years now.

The problem with our relationship though is Tanya. She's changed, she isn't the same girl I met when I first moved here. That girl was a skinny girl with braces who was quiet, friendly and less flashy. Now I admit that we both changed physically because that's just natural, Tanya is still skinny but her breasts have grown and her braces are off, she could put on some pounds. Eating a slice of bread is a crime to her-she claims it would all go to her ass. I was also skinny but I built up a bit and put on a couple pounds of muscle from being on the football team. But besides the physical changes she's become snobby, only hanging out with her friends Carmen and Victoria. She wears way too much make up and her attitude about our relationship changed from being about love to more of popularity, like it was all she was in the relationship for. I still love her I think but I wonder if she still loves me.

I tried bringing this up to Tanya but as soon as I said we're not the way we used to be she broke out in tears saying that I didn't love her and I did love her I cared for her very much but it isn't the same. We've been together so long I can't imagine being without her. But is it right to stay with someone just because we've been together for a while when I'm not happy, but she's happy.

I was so lost in thought about my relationship with Tanya I didn't even realize I was already at the cafeteria. I walked to towards my usual table and sat next to my brother Emmett, he was really my cousin but my mother Esme took him in when his parents passed away when he was two.

"Hey bro, why do you look so depressed?" Emmett asked me as soon as I sat down.

"Nothing, I'm fine Emmett." I replied not in the mood to express my problems to my brother who never stayed serious for more than thirty seconds. He shrugged his shoulders, put one arm around his girlfriend Rosalie and stuffed his mouth with food.

My sister Alice who was a year younger than us was sitting besides Rosalie and next to my best friend Jasper, her boyfriend. She and Jasper were in their own little world with each other and Emmett and Rosalie were sucking face and Tanya wasn't here yet so I stared at people around the lunch room.

All of them were talking loudly about things that probably weren't even important, like what color they would paint their nails or what girl they thought looked hot today. I was really tired of this school. I glanced over to Newton's table expecting to see the usual people but instead I saw the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. I couldn't stop staring, it felt like if I stopped now I might never see them again so I refused to turn away.

"Eddie!"

I turned away from the girl with brown eyes when I heard Tanya call me.

"Hey," I replied as she took a seat beside me, I never liked that nickname but I allowed her to call me it since she was my girlfriend. She gave me a peck on the lips and then when on a rant about some bag she wanted to buy but store didn't have any more left in stock. I tried my best to pay attention but I all I really wanted was a chance to stare into those brown eyes again. I don't know what it was about them, but they were different, of course plenty of girls had brown eyes its common. But these eyes were a unique shade of brown, it was dark but bright at the same time as if it sparkled. I didn't even bother to get a better look at the girl who the brown eyes belonged to but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. She was sitting at the table with Newton, Jessica and Lauren, if she's anything like the crowd she hangs around she's most likely unintelligent along with the rest of the girls at her table besides Angela and her boyfriend Ben is cool too.

"Eddie are you listening to me?" Tanya asked me, putting on that annoying childlike voice I hate.

"Yes Tanya, go ahead."

"Okay…" she replied and continued to babble on about whatever she was talking about. I was relieved when the bell rang and we headed to our class in silence.

We got to class 5 minutes before class started and she started talking again, this time I actually paid attention and she was asking me if I thought she should get the Louis Vuitton bag or the Coach bag. I could care less but I told her the Louis Vuitton and she was satisfied with my answer and kissed on the cheek which left a whole bunch of sticky lip gloss behind, I hated that.

I looked up to the front of the class and there were brown eyes. Tanya must have realized everyone was staring ahead and looked up and I looked away from brown eyes in case Tanya got suspicious. I don't know why I felt Tanya would get suspicious there's nothing wrong with looking but I felt like these brown eyes already had something over me, like I had some connection with them, a connection I shouldn't have.

Mr. Banner told her to have a seat at the table beside mine, next to Mike Newton. As she walked to her seat I finally got a good look at her she was beautiful. Not only was her eyes perfect but she had long wavy brown her that looked soft and I was tempted to reach out to touch it just to find out but I knew I couldn't, her skin was flawless, no makeup piled on her face just natural pale but beautiful skin.

When she sat down in her seat Mike started talking to her and I heard him call her Bella. Even her name was beautiful, literally, Bella. Class was boring as usual. I already studied the chapter Mr. Banner was giving lecture on so I didn't need to pay much attention. I turned to Tanya and she who was staring out the window, daydreaming. Everyone is the classroom seemed to be distracted, so I turned to Bella who writing down everything that Mr. Banner was saying.

When the bell rang, Bella walked out of the classroom in hurry not even waiting for Mr. Banner to say what he was saying. This was my last class, so I could leave if I wanted to but I stayed behind to wait for Tanya who had another class because she was behind on credits. I went in my car, turned on some classical musical and tried not to think about my problems but when I wasn't thinking about my problems with Tanya, Bella always came to mind, I couldn't understand what it was that drew me to her but I wanted to know more about her, just out of curiosity because she was the new girl at school. I was interrupted from my thoughts about Bella by a knock on my window, a hard knock on the window of my precious Volvo.

"Tanya, what the hell, you don't have to bang on the glass!"

"I've been standing here for five minutes waiting for you to open the door, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine" I replied while getting out opening the door for Tanya, I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized that Tanya was standing there.

I drove Tanya home and she invited me in. I told her I had a lot of work to do and my parents were expecting me home, which was a lie and she probably knew, since my parents were furthest thing from strict. Carlisle and Esme let Emmett, Alice and I do pretty much whatever we want except drugs or something against the law as long as we brought home good grades. Which wasn't a problem.

I pulled off away from her house and drove home glad to finally away from anything I just needed to be alone right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I got a couple emails letting me know when people added my story to their alerts or favorites and even some author alerts. But I only received one review =(, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO nisha80 FOR LEAVING A REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Now on with Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

When I got home from school I tried my best to distract myself from thoughts of Edward by keeping myself busy. I washed the dishes, cooked dinner for Charlie who wouldn't be home for the next 5 hrs, did laundry, finished my homework, studied history which I was really behind on, cleaned the house and washed my truck. When I was done I went in my room and read one of my favorite books Wuthering Heights and it didn't take long before I started thinking about him again.

I was frustrated and upset with myself for being incapable of keeping my mind off him. What was it about him that drew me in? I've never had this reaction to another guy before. There are plenty of guys with green eyes and brown hair right. But Edward's eyes aren't common, they're so vibrant and when the light shines into them they seem to sparkle and his hair although messy seems perfect, and has the most unique color. He's nothing like any other guy I've seen before, he's perfect, but taken. Even if he wasn't taken I would stand a chance so really what's the point of me thinking about him so much.

I tossed my book on the nightstand and grabbed my IPod hoping that the music would deter my thoughts of Edward. It worked and I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up the next morning it was only five thirty, and I didn't have to be to school for another hour and a half but I decided to get dressed anyway because I had nothing better to do. Unfortunately the classical music I listened to didn't stop me from dreaming about Last night I dreamt about Edward. I thought about the dream while I showered. In the dream we were in the lunchroom and instead of Tanya sitting next to him it was me. Tanya was sitting with Angela, as if we switched places. Edward had his arm around my shoulder and he was kissing my forehead, neck and shoulder. He was telling me how beautiful I was and that he loved me. We walked together to our next class hand in hand, it was perfect and then he was about to kiss me before we went into history class but my dream ended there which made me think about him even more because I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss Edward Cullen. I finished getting dressed and left to go to school.

I was really early but I figured I could do some studying before class started. I grabbed my history book and sat on the hood of my truck to study. It didn't even feel like forty-five minutes had passed before I heard Angela call out my name.

"Hey Bella" I didn't even noticed how crowded the parking lot became.

"Hey Angela, how's your morning so far?"

"It's good, I'm waiting for Ben now."

"Why don't you ride with him to school?"

"Because, my dad insists on driving me to school every day. He knows about Ben and our relationship but I wouldn't say he's exactly happy about our relationship, in his eyes he think Ben is stealing his only daughter's innocence." She replied with a laugh

"Wow, he's overprotective."

"Yea, but I know it's out of love though. The funniest part about it all is that, I'm still a virgin. Ben and I haven't even gone that far yet. I know he's the one though I can feel it but I think it would be good if we waited a little longer to learn more about each other so that the entire relationship wouldn't be about "that" you know?

"Yea, I know. I think that's a great idea and I'm for you, about finding the right guy and all." I replied completely understanding what Angela was talking about but feeling a tinge of jealousy because I haven't found that special someone yet, I was still a virgin and I was in a rush but I wanted to fine that special someone that it felt right with.

"Ready for class Bella?"

"Yea" I replied "Just let me get my books."

I could see a small change in the amount of people who stared at me today. It definitely wasn't as bad as it was yesterday as I walked through the halls. Angela and I walked to our first class together, and I walked to the classes I had without her alone since I remembered how to get there. All of my classes went well and Edward stayed off my mind the entire day until lunchtime. As soon as Angela and I headed to the cafeteria it was like having to see him again hit me like a ton of bricks and I found that my pace started to slow. I wasn't ready to see him again, but that wasn't because I didn't want to see him again it was because I was afraid of that part of me that was really excited about seeing him when I shouldn't be.

In that short distance from where I was to the cafeteria I made a promise to myself not to look over to his table. I would avoid looking at him for the rest of the day. I ate lunch with Angela, Ben and Mike and I succeeded in not looking at him the entire lunch period.

After lunch I walked with Mike to History and I kept my eyes on Mike so that I wouldn't see him if he was nearby and it worked. I walked into the classroom and continued to keep my eyes on Mike the entire time, in my head I kept chanting, "do not look at him" I had no idea what Mike was talking about but I kept nodding my head while we took our seats and he kept talking.

. Mr. Banner walked into the classroom shortly after and announced "Pop Quiz!" I couldn't believe he was giving a quiz and I've only been here for one day. I thought for sure that he would make an exception for me since I was knew, but after explaining to me that I was no exception since it's my responsibility to catch he slid the paper in front of me and then told us to begin.

I've been studying the chapter that Mr. Banner has been teaching but I've never been good at History, remembering all the dates and people and Historical events was a pain. I barely knew any of the questions and I was the last one to hand it in. The quiz was followed by a lesson on the next chapter and then we were given an in class assignment to work on, while Mr. Banner graded our quizzes. I knew I failed my quiz already on the brighter side I didn't look at Edward at all during class. When History class ended I left quickly and headed to Art.

When I entered Art I was met with an excited looking Alice.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Alice, why do you look so happy?"

"We get to do free draw today, I love free time because I get to work on my designs." She replied.

"What designs?"

"I design clothes. I want to be a fashion designer, with my own line."

"Wow that great."

"Yea it's something I enjoy so why not do it for a living? What do you want to do?"

"I really want to be an author, I write a lot of short stories but I really want to write a novel and get it published some day."

"Cool, I'm sure you'll make it."

"Thanks, I think you will too." It was nice of her to believe in me after knowing me for one day, I could tell she meant what she said and wasn't saying it to be kind. I really liked Alice, she was a great friend.

For the rest of the period we worked on our drawing and Alice talked while I listened.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner?" Alice asked while we were packing up our supplies since it was the end of the period.

"Sure that sounds good. When?"

"Is Friday cool?"

"Yea my dad shouldn't mind."

"Ok Friday it is, see ya tomorrow Bella." She replied while we walked out the classroom and headed our separate ways to our classes.

After art I headed to gym and then went home to study History. In the middle of my story I thought about Edward. I must say I was proud of myself for not looking at him at all today and barely thinking about him. Eventually I got tired of studying and I made dinner. Charlie got home earlier than usual so we sat and ate dinner together. Dinner was quiet and I liked it that way because I had so much on my mind. After dinner I went straight to bed.

Edwards POV

When I got home after dropping Tanya off I still had a lot on my mind. I found my mom in the living room studying the furniture and walls. Whenever my mom does this it usually means she's going to change the color of paint on the walls or buy new furniture. My mother owned her own interior design business, which meant that our house barely stays the same for a long period of time, which is really cool because it makes it exciting to feel like you're moving t a different house almost every two years, but you don't actually have to move.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi Edward, you're home earlier than usual." She replied while her eyes were still focused on the walls.

"Yea, I know, I really felt like I needed to be alone so I came straight home after dropping Tanya home."

"What's going on?" all of her attention was on me now. My mother could always sense when something was bothering us.

"Nothing really, it's just Tanya mom." Which was only half the truth to be honest, I so wanted to know why after seeing Bella once I felt such an urge to learn more about but I'd rather keep that part to myself.

"Well Edward, I'm going to need a little more information besides Tanya."

"It's…" I was struggling to find the words to explain it to my mother. "It's like things have changed, Tanya and I aren't the same people anymore and I'm not sure if we should stay together. I explained to her the best I could.

"Edward everyone changes, barely anyone remains the same especially in high school which is where most people find themselves. I can't tell you what to do because this decision effects your life, all I can say is do what makes you happy. But one word of advice, if there is love there don't be too quick to giving it all up, okay?"

"Okay mom, thanks."

"No problem Edward, I'm always here if you want to talk about anything. Now what do you think about shrimp cocktail on the walls?" she asked me.

"A what?"

"Oh it's a color, here this one." She answered while handing me a card with a color that looked like peach to me.

"I think its great mom." I replied with a smile. "Hey is dad home?"

"No they asked him to stay late today."

"Alright, I'll be up in my room."

"Okay." She answered back while focusing on the furniture now.

I went to my room and started my homework. When I was done with all of my homework, I thought about Tanya. My mom was right everyone changes, I can't expect Tanya to stay the same. Maybe I expect too much of her and I do love her still, so I should try to make it work between us instead of giving up when it gets a little rough. I fell asleep content since I came to a conclusion about my problems. I would stay with Tanya and work through it after all we have been together so long. And I haven't thought about Bella at all since I got home really although I still believe she's beautiful, but I'm just going to have to forget about her because she isn't Tanya.

A couple of hours later I woke up to Emmett pounding on my door.

"Wake up bro, it's time to eat"

To say I was frustrated was an understatement. Before I fell asleep I was set on forgetting all about Bella but I guess my mind is really a mind of its own because my entire dream was focused on her. We were in my favorite spot, the meadow that I always visit. We were laying side by side on the grass holding hands and staring at each other. She was so beautiful, her hair was shining in the sun, I ran my hand through it and it was so soft. Her eyes were sparkling and I moved my hands down to her face so that I could rub my ringers against her soft skin. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into my palm. I leaned forward, I was going to kiss her and she smiled at me but before I could reach her Emmett woke me up.

I climbed out of bed and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I was so aggravated it was unbelievable. Before I fell asleep I made up my mind on what I was going to do, but that dream made me feel unsure if my decision was the right one. I want to work things out with Tanya, I know that but how can I focus on working things out with her, if my mind continues to drift to thoughts of Bella even when I'm asleep.

I decided to stop thinking about it for now and just get through the night. At dinner Alice did most of the talking as usual, talking about her day and about some new friend, but I was so stressed that I barely paid attention to what she was saying, only catching on to it being a girl from her Art class, something about author and dinner.

After dinner was over I decided to play my piano, it usually keeps my mind off things that's bothering me. I sat down and ran my fingers across the keys listening to all of the notes which is what I usually did when I felt like composing something new. Eventually notes just came to me and my fingers flew across the keys, the entire time ii had the image of a pair of brown eyes in my head. When I was done with the entire piece I rested my hands on the seat on each side.

"That was beautiful." I turned my head to see my mother standing at the door.

"Thanks mom."

"It's a good thing I convinced your dad to buy that piano, it was merely for decoration purposes but who knew you would be so talented." I smiled at my mom, remembering the story she mentioned so many times about me at five years always running to the piano and pressing the keys. They started me on piano lessons when I was seven and I never stopped.

"Yea, I'm glad he bought it, I'm going to head up to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Edward."

"Night, mom"

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. Tomorrow I would avoid looking at Bella at all, I would pretend she didn't exist. She was dangerous, because she had a such a strong power over me and was probably completely unaware of it. Imagine if I did talk to her, it would only make matters worse. I was going to focus on Tanya and work things out.

Somehow.

**So theres Chapter 2, tell me what you thought by leaving a review about the chapter, thanks for reading!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to my beta LexLuthor13 for getting this chapter back to me so fast. And a special thanks to Blou97 and nisha80 for reviewing, glad you enjoyed the teaser I sent you! I've gotten a lot of emails for FT but only 3 reviews, I want to hear what everyone thinks about the story so leave a review =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to S. Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

This morning when I woke up I felt a lot better. Like I was finally getting over this obsession I developed over Edward. Last night I didn't dream about Edward, but I did have a really weird dream. In the dream I was running through the forest searching for a specific place. I was desperate to find this place, as if my life depended on it. The weirdest part of the dream is that I had no idea what the place that I was look for was, but I knew that I hadn't found so I kept running, searching for it. I was jumping over tree roots, pushing past branches and getting scratched in the process.

Eventually I saw an opening with a light shining through and I began running towards that light knowing that the place I was searching for was so close, but no matter how fast I ran I could never reach it. The faster I ran towards it the further away it got. Then the light began to shrink and the opening began to close. I pushed myself harder, I had to reach it before it closed, but then I tripped on something and fell to the ground screaming for it to stop, or just wait a little longer until I got there but it didn't it continued to close and left me in darkness in the middle of the woods sobbing. I woke up right after the opening closed. I couldn't understand why I had that dream but I had a strange feeling there was some message behind it, the question was what the message was.

I ran my hand through my hair which was in knots and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. As I got ready for school I thought about how to avoid _him_ today, I figured I would stick to what I did the day before since it worked. I finished getting ready and took my time down the stairs so I wouldn't trip. I caught Charlie right as he was about to leave for work.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning dad."

"I was thinking you could take a break tonight, you know from cooking, I'll bring home pizza, alright." He said as put on his sheriff jacket.

"Okay dad, thanks."

"Alright well, I'll see you tonight"

"See ya later dad" I called out as he walked out the door.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and walked out the door.

Everyone was already walking into the school when I got there, I saw Angela so I caught up to her and we headed to our first class together. I stuck to the same routine throughout the day. At lunch I paid attention to the conversation at my table, although I didn't say much it kept me from looking over at his table whenever I got tempted. When the bell rang I got up from the table and walked with Mike to History.

All of my teachers seemed to be pleased with my progress so far except for History, I was pretty sure I failed that quiz yesterday. When we walked into the classroom Mr. Banner was not there yet which was a relief because I wasn't ready to see my grade. As I walked to my seat I couldn't help it, I couldn't explain what came over me but I could not resist the urge to look at him, just one quick glance couldn't hurt, I needed to see him. I knew it was a bad idea and would pretty much make all the effort I made yesterday go to wait but I didn't care. I took a quick look at his table and saw him. He was sitting at his table with Tanya rolling a pencil in his fingers and staring down at the table. I could barely see his beautiful green eyes.

Mr. Banner walked into the classroom, I looked away from Edward and went straight to my seat.

"Ok I got your quiz grades back". A lot of the students groaned and sighed because no one wanted their grade back I guessed.

He handed the quizzes back to everyone, when he came to my table he handed Mike his quiz back and I saw Mike pump his fist in the air and whisper "Yes a C!"

Then Mr. Banner turned to me and quietly asked me to stay behind after class before handing me my quiz back which wasn't even graded.

He went to the front of the classroom and continued his lesson on the chapter after stopping by Edward's table to give back their quizzes. I barely paid attention because I couldn't believe that my grade was so poor that he needed to see me after class. And then there was Edward, why did he look so upset, he was just sitting there staring at the table. And why did bother so much to see him sad.

I sat in class and took notes when I could and when the bell rang I felt like running out the classroom like I usually did but I couldn't. I sat in my seat and waited to see the back of Edward's head as he left the classroom but it never came, I saw Tanya leave the room but without Edward, that could only mean one thing. He was still in the room. Suddenly I couldn't stop myself from biting my lip and playing with the strap of my book bag. I felt like I was going to begin hyperventilating. Slowly Mr. Banner made his way to my table.

"Ms. Swan, your grade was quite low, and since this is only your third day and you missed the first week which is when we covered the first chapter, I will drop this score, but you need to catch up in this class, so I'm going to get someone to tutor you."

Then he said exactly what I was afraid he would say.

"Edward since you are the only person to get a perfect score on the quiz I'm assigning you to be her tutor. As a reward for doing this your lowest grade in this class will be dropped. So I suggest you two exchange numbers and decide when would be the best time to meet in the library. Okay well that's all you two are dismissed"

I didn't even wait for Edward to say a word to me I got up and walked as quickly as possible out of the classroom. Now there was no avoiding it I had to face him.

I headed straight to Art which I was now late for. I explained to my teacher that Mr. Banner kept me behind and took my seat next to Alice. She had a smile on her face as usual and waved to me as I walked to the desk.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice" I said in the happiest voice I could make but I was unsuccessful.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I don't really want to talk about it."

"I see, well it's always good to talk about stuff that's bothering you, when you are ready to talk about it I'm here if you need me." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks Alice."

I wanted to talk to Alice about Edward but that would also mean admitting the obsession that I have, I mean had over him. And that would be embarrassing since she knows him personally, I see that she sits at the same lunch table as him. As usual she talked through the entire period, mostly about her anniversary with her boyfriend Jasper. The way she talked about him you would swear they were an old married couple instead of a couple that has only been together for about a year.

After art was over I headed to gym and thank goodness I was finally getting some good luck because today we had a lesson about health so instead of physical activity we were watching a video. I sat through the video all the way on the highest bleacher quietly and thought about the new problem that today's events has brought. Now it really seemed like I had no choice but to face Edward, he was my assigned tutor. Maybe it won't be that bad, maybe just maybe he would be a creep and by learning about him it would turn me off instead of making me like him more. This could be a good thing.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the lights turning by Coach Henson which meant to movie was over. I didn't pay attention to any of it so hopefully there wouldn't be some type of test on it. I grabbed by book bag which was on the bleacher beside and made my way out the gym to the parking lot.

I was ten feet away from my truck when I heard it. The voice was deep but like velvet and I had a feeling who it belonged to.

"Uhh… Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned around and came face to face with Edward. I was fooling myself earlier, nothing good could come of this.

**E POV**

I woke up the next morning in the best mood I've been in a while. I think it had a lot to do with finally coming to a decision on what I was going to do about my relationship and also because I think I finally got over that thing I had over the Bella girl.

After I finished getting ready for school I ran down the stairs to find my entire family already at the kitchen table. I was greeted by my mother first.

"Good morning Edward, I was just about to send Emmett upstairs to get you for breakfast. I decided to make pancakes since I'm off today." If I wasn't full of joy this morning I definitely was now, I loved my mother's chocolate chip pancakes, could this day get any better?

"Good morning!" I said to everyone at the table which made them all look up at me

"Wow you're happy this morning." My dad commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea, you could give Alice a run for her money." Emmett added on as my Esme put a platter full of pancakes on the table and Emmett helped himself to six.

"No, I disagree no one can keep up with me." Alice stated with a smile while putting two pancakes on her plate.

"Can't I be happy in the morning without everyone commenting over it like its breaking news?" I announced with a chuckle.

"NO." Everyone replied in unison including my moms who brought over a platter with scramble eggs and bacon, which made everyone including me laugh.

We all sat and ate our breakfast. When we were done Alice and I left for school in our own cars while Emmett helped himself with seconds. Alice drove her yellow Porsche to school even though Jasper insisted on picking her up she refused to neglect her baby.

I drove to Tanya's house to pick her up, when I got there she was already outside waiting on me. Wow this day was really going well, I didn't even have to wait on Tanya. She got into the car and leaned over to kiss me.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Tanya, look I want to talk to you before we left."

"Okay." She replied with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. In fact its good, I feel like lately I've been expecting too much of you, like you're supposed to remain the same for you entire life, but that is unfair to you. So I'm going to try to understand and respect the changes about you. And I expect the same from you because that's what love is about right working with each other, and you love me right?"

"Of course I do Eddie." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear, I love you too Tanya." I gave her one more kiss and turned to drive to school.

When we got to school I walked Tanya to her classroom and went to mine. The day pretty much continued that way, things seemed better now. Tanya and I walked through the halls holding hands and smiling at each other, it was like we were back to our old selves. At lunch we talked to each other about ourselves and I felt like she actually paid attention to me when I told her about not knowing whether I should become a doctor or musician, she seemed to favor the doctor idea more than music, she thought it was more stable. I loved the idea of becoming a doctor like my father. I would love to save people's lives for a living, but music was also my passion, I loved composing and playing my piano. This was the most we talked to each other in so long and I was nice.

After lunch we headed to History together. We walked in the classroom and took our seat beside each other. Mr. Banner still hadn't arrived I was staring at the door when Bella walked in with Mike. She was smiling at something he said, he had a beautiful smile and some feeling came over me, I wasn't sure what it was but I didn't like it and I looked down and paid attention to the desk instead of looking up at them. I didn't care about Bella anymore, I loved Tanya. Mr. Banner walked in soon after her and he handed the quizzes back, I wasn't surprised when I got my quiz back and I got a perfect A. Tanya got an A as well although I'm pretty sure it was on her own.

"Cullen sees me after class." Mr. Banner whispered before walking away from out table. Great what could he possibly need to speak to me about?

Class continued after that and it was boring as usual. When the bell rang Tanya left without me to go to her next class. I stayed in my seat and waited for everyone to walk out, to my surprise Bella didn't leave the classroom either.

I watched as Mr. Banner walked over to Bella and spoke softly to her. Then he spoke to me and definitely didn't expect him to say to me what he did.

"Edward since you are the only person to get a perfect score on the quiz I'm assigning you to be her tutor. As a reward for doing this your lowest grade in this class will be dropped. So I suggest you two exchange numbers and decide when would be the best time to meet in the library. Okay well that's all you two are dismissed."

What the hell do I care if he drops my lowest score I could pass all of them anyway? This was unbelievable, I guess my day was too good to be true, now I had no choice but to face her, I was going to do as Mr. Banner said I exchange numbers with her but before I could even get up and talk to her she got up and left the classroom.

This was a bad idea, I couldn't do this, she obviously didn't want to either, so I approached Mr. Banner desk which he was now sitting at to see if I could talk him into to letting me out of this.

"Mr. Banner, can I speak to you about something?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen, what is it?"

"Can you get someone else to tutor Bella?"

"No, I chose you because I feel you are the best one to help her."

"But I'm sure someone else can handle it, someone who could use the extra help in this class by dropping their lowest score, I can easily pass all the exams."

"Mr. Cullen I assure you that's not the only favor I'm doing for you. How would your father feel if he found out his son was suspended for allowing his girlfriend to cheat on a quiz, we both know that cheating is not tolerated in this school at all but somehow, your girlfriend Ms. Denali gets a perfect score on the quiz based on a chapter she hasn't turned any homework assignments in on or answered any questions correct in class for."

No shit, he was blackmailing me into tutoring Bella.

"So I suggest you help her and I expect to see a better grade on her next quiz, is that clear Mr. Cullen?"

"Crystal, Mr. Banner." I replied while I clenched my teeth and walked out the classroom.

It was kind of funny when I thought about what just happened. Tanya unintentionally caused me to get closer to the girl I was trying to stay away from because of her. Now I had absolutely no choice but to get closer to Bella.

I walked out to the parking lot and hopped in my Volvo. I turned the volume up to the fullest and turned on some music, I really needed to think. I was going to face Bella, now that was a definite. All I had to do is make sure kept it strictly about school work and only focus on history, not her. We would avoid anything personal and we wouldn't learn anything more about each other than or first names. This could work it doesn't have to end up in disaster. The time flew buy and before I knew it two periods had passed. And then I saw her walking at a fast pace towards her car, her brown hair moving in the light breeze, I really should get her number and there's no time like the present.

Before she could get to her car, I got out of my car, ran to her and caught up easily.

"Uhh… Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I called out to her. She stopped but didn't turn around. I continued walking until I was standing in front of her.

"Mr. Banner said we're supposed to exchange numbers but that's not necessary, I was thinking we could meet in the library tomorrow if you're free?"

"Sure whatever." She replied before walking past me and heading straight towards this old red truck.

What the hell? Here I was doing a favor for her, of course I was being forced but of course she doesn't know that, she didn't have to be so rude. I was about to turn around and walk back to my car when I realized that I didn't know what time she would be there tomorrow.

"Hey, would you mind telling me what time you'll be there tomorrow?" I yelled out to her, she was already in the truck but I knew she heard me. Instead of answering she pulled out of her parking spot pulled up right beside me, and then she leaned over to the passenger door and lowered the window.

"After seventh period okay." She said with an annoyed tone and drove off.

What a bitch, she was beautiful yes but a beautiful bitch. She didn't know anything about me but she acted like she hated me, I don't understand what's her problem but I honestly just want to get this tutoring thing over with.

I went back into my car and sat there waiting for Tanya to come back. I actually smiled when she came out of the building and she smiled back at me, things were so much better between us now. She got in the car, kissed me and I drove to her house.

"Hey Eddie do you want to spend some time over by my house, no one's home?" Tanya asked me as we turned on to her street.

"Sure Tanya." It was like old times, I used to spend every day by Tanya house afterschool whether her parents or sisters were home or not, they just didn't know I was here when they weren't here.

We got out of the car, Tanya in front and walked to her house. Tanya's house was not nearly as big as mine but I was a decent size. Her mother owned her own boutique in Port Angeles and her father was a psychologist, sometimes when I was around him, I honestly felt like he paid attention to every little thing I said or did for a sign of insanity or a reason that would label me as being unsuitable for his precious Tanya. Of course no man wanted a crazy person for their daughter but he really creep me out.

Tanya and I headed straight towards her bedroom as soon as we were in the house. Once we were in her bedroom I took off my coat and plopped myself on her bed, while took off her earrings, necklaces, bracelets and shoes leaving her in her shirt and jeans. She still had a lot of make up on but I liked her like this, with just a shirt in jeans, all the other flashy stuff was unnecessary.

When she was done taking off everything she walked over to where I was on the bed and climbed on the bed beside me. She put her right leg on top of me and started moving her fingers up and down my chest over my shirt. I put my arm around her and started to rub her shoulder.

Slowly she began unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt and kissing the skin that was revealed. When all the button were undone she climbed on top of me and straddled me. She bent down and kissed me while she undid my pants buckle. I pulled off the shirt she was wearing and unclasped her bra. She climbed off of me, stood at the foot of the bed and pulled me jeans off long with my shoes and then pulled off her own jeans and underwear.

She moved back onto the bed and started to kiss me right underneath my chin and moved down lower to my neck while moved my hands up and down her back. She started to kiss me again while reaching in her nightstand for a condom. She broke the kiss to open the condom and put it on me herself.

I moved up on the bed so that my back was against the headboard. There were no words spoken at all after that point, Tanya did everything. She positioned herself on top of me and lowered herself so that I was inside her. She let out a loud moan when all of me was inside her. I already knew that my size was better than average even if I've only been with Tanya because not only does she brag about my size to all of her friends at school but I've even caught other guys in school staring in the shower and when I caught them, they would cover their junk and walk away in shame not because they were staring but because they had nothing on me.

Tanya had begun to move up and down and was moving so fast that it hurt a little when she came back down. I grabbed her hips and tried to guide her, and it helped a little. This continued for the next couple of minutes until I heard her let out a loud moan, which meant she had reached climax. She climbed off me to move beside me and intertwined her legs with mine. I pulled the covers up to our waist not even bothering to remove the condom yet. I knew I was going to suffer a case of blue balls but I would deal with it, I didn't want to mess up the day by getting in an argument.

Half an hour later I got up and began dressing because I knew her sisters would be home soon. Irina and Kate was Tanya two sisters who were twins, they were in junior high and always giggled when they saw me.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, right Eddie?" Tanya asked as I button my jeans and threw on my coat. I turned around to see Tanya looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow." I replied kissing her and walking out the door.

Once I was in my Volvo I laughed to myself. Tanya was oblivious to fact that I didn't enjoy the sex. It wasn't always bad though. When I really need to get off I could by having sex with Tanya but it was never more than sex. It was never making love, expressing that love for each other, it was always just about getting off. She did give a decent blow job though. Our relationship seems to be improving, emotionally maybe when it gets even we would get better physically as well, hopefully.

I drove towards my house, still laughing at the sex I just had with Tanya. I turned into the trail that led to my house and pulled into my spot in the garage. When I entered the house I realized that no one else was home. Esme or Carlisle would probably be home soon and Emmett and Alice were probably with Jasper and Rosalie so I decided to play my piano.

When I sat at the piano I was going to try and compose something new, but nothing came to me. I ran my fingers across the keys but it was like there was a block there or no inspiration so I closed the cover on the keys and went upstairs to my bed room. I sat on my bed and flipped on the TV. I had nothing to do really since I've done all the homework that was assigned already. Then my mind went to Bella, I wanted to make tomorrow as quick as possible. So I got up and went to my desk, grabbed my history text book and started an outline on the first chapter we did in class, writing down all the key points, so that she could get all the important information which would help her understand what was going on in the following chapters. When I was done with the entire chapter I put the paper in a folder and then threw it in my messenger bag. I could hear noises coming from downstairs so I guess it was safe to assume that someone was home. I ran downstairs and found my mom and dad coming in with Chinese takeout.

"Hey mom, dad."

"Hey you father and I decided to get Chinese, hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine, did you go to the hospital today? I asked while taking some of her bags and helping her and my dad take the food to the kitchen.

"Yea, she decided to come surprise me with lunch which was really nice of her." My dad answered while he leaned over and kissed my mother on the cheek, which made her giggle.

I chuckled and admired the love between my mother and father. It was unconditional and you could see they would sacrifice anything for each other. Twenty five years of marriage and they were just as much in love now as they were now. I wanted to find a love just like theirs. Could I really get that type of love with Tanya, I'm sure it could develop into a love like that someday, couldn't it?

"Hey Edward could you call your brother and sister down to eat?" my dad asked me. I didn't even realize that they were home.

"Yea dad no problem."

I ran upstairs to the second floor where both Alice's and Emmett's bedroom were located, I had the only bedroom that was upstairs on the third floor, Fortunately when we moved here Emmett chose the room on the second floor because it was the closet bedroom to the kitchen and Alice this bedroom initially but changed her mind as soon as she saw a spider when she was walking through it.

I didn't even reach the top of the stairs before Emmett's door swung open.

"FOOD!" he yelled as he ran past me straight to the kitchen.

I laughed and continued walking to Alice's bedroom.

"Hey, Alice, mom and dad brought home Chinese food." I called to her through the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Her voice rang through the door.

I turned away from the door and made my way back downstairs to the kitchen to eat. Dinner went well with my family, tonight I talked about my day and even mentioned the tutoring. My parents were happy to know I was helping someone, if only they do that I was being forced by Mr. Banner against my will.

When dinner was over Emmett and I played Rock Band for about an hour and then headed upstairs to our rooms. I was lucky to have my own bathroom in my room while Alice and Emmett shared one. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower. After it was warm enough I got in and just let the water beat down my back relaxing all my muscles. I was ready for the tutoring session tomorrow with Bella, I would have to tell Tanya she has to find a ride home because I wouldn't be able to give her one.

I jumped out of the shower and dried myself all with my towel. Then I went in the bedroom, threw on some boxers and went in bed. I would make the best effort to tutor Bella tomorrow, the quicker she learns everything the sooner I wouldn't have to tutor her anymore. I just hope we could get through the session peacefully because if she's as rude tomorrow as she was today, I'm going to tell her stupid ass off and to take her attitude down a notch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Thank you to my beta, LexLuthor13 for getting this back to me so quick and thank you to nisha80, brittany86, EdwardLuver93, BeckyLuvsTwilight and rpattz granny for reviewing. rpattz granny I tried sending you your preview for reviewing but I couldn't. If you want you could leave an email so I could send it to you. Anyway here is Chapter 4, enjoy =).**

**B POV**

I've never wanted to be out of that parking lot faster than I did today. I was cursing my truck for being so slow. I could see Edward walking back to his car in my rearview mirror. Just when I thought I was finally getting over Edward he pulls me back in and makes me like him so much more than I did before. His voice was beautiful like velvet, and his smell was intoxicating. I wanted to bury my face in his jacket and never let go.

I knew that I was rude to him in the parking lot and he was being so polite but I wasn't ready to face him. I wanted to be prepared, _I_ wanted to be the one to approach him. I definitely wasn't expecting him to approach me so soon. He probably thinks I am a complete bitch, I'm pretty sure that's the impression I gave him. Gosh this was off to such a bad start already. I should apologize to him tomorrow when we meet up in the library to study, it was the least I could do since he was the one helping me.

I was surprised when I realized I was already home. I was driving on complete autopilot. I pulled in the small driveway, shut off the engine, grabbed my book bag and climbed out the truck. I was so happy that Charlie offered to bring home pizza tonight because I was in no mood to cook. I went to my bedroom, took off jacket and threw myself on the bed. _What the hell is going on with me? I need to get a hold of myself seriously. The man is taken, off limits; this little crush has got to go._ But I knew I was fooling myself, I talk all this talk now but as soon as I am in his presence things change and I'm ready to jump in his arms. I almost wish he was a complete asshole just so I could hate him but even that probably wouldn't work.

I knew what I had to do though, I would focus on studying as much as possible instead of him. I'm going to stare at the textbook the entire time. I turned on my side and kicked off my shoes to be more comfortable. I don't know how long I was there for but I woke up to Charlie shaking me.

"Bella," he called. "Get up, you should eat something."

"Uh huh, I'll be right down just give me a minute." I replied half asleep

After he walked out the room I got up, changed into a white t shirt and gray sweats and went downstairs to the kitchen. The pizza was already cold so I warmed up a slice in the microwave and ate it with a glass of coke. When I finished my pizza I said goodnight to Charlie who was sitting in front of the television and headed back to my bedroom. Once I was in my bedroom I started my homework. I was doing perfectly fine until I reached for my history textbook which reminded of what I had to do tomorrow. I wasn't as worried about it as I was before because I already figured out my plan for tomorrow which was to focus on the schoolwork as much as I could. I finished all my homework I was assigned today and climbed back into bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off, and slightly frustrated because I had the same stupid dream once again and I still couldn't figure out what it meant. I was still searching for that place and every time I found the opening that I knew led to it, the opening closed and no matter how hard I ran I never reached it in time. I threw the covers off, grabbed my toiletries bag and went straight into the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

I felt worse about today than I did the first day of school. The day went by like it usually did, I didn't feel so much like the new kid anymore. I was always with Angela or Mike throughout the day. At lunch I paid no mind to Edward's table.

When I went to History class I did the same thing I did in lunch I just focused on Mr. Banner and didn't look at Edward at all. It was after Art when I started to get nervous, there was only one more period before I had to face him. Alice noticed something was wrong with me immediately but I played it off and just told her I wasn't feeling well. After Art I went to gym and Coach Henson made us play soccer. I made sure and stayed out of everyone's way so that no one, including myself was injured.

When seventh period was over I started chewing on my bottom lip so hard I thought I would draw blood. I made my way towards the library instead of the parking lot. I saw him as soon as I entered the library sitting at one of the tables towards the back of the library. My stomach was doing flips. I began playing with my sleeves and continued walking towards the table. His head was down and he was reading a book so he didn't even notice I was there until I pulled out the chair across from him and took a seat.

"Hello" I said to him so quietly I wasn't even sure he heard me. He closed the book in front of him, moved it to the side, took out his history textbook and opened it to the chapter I was supposed to be getting help with.

"This is the chapter we did during the first week of school." He said while turning the book around so that it was facing me. "I made an outline of the entire chapter because I figured it would easier for you that way, the chapter is split up into eight parts, each part has review questions at the end, we'll work on each part and when you can answer each the review questions at the end correct we will move one, understand?"

I nodded my head in response impressed by the way he organized everything and took charge. I knew he was smart as soon as Mr. Banner said he got a perfect score but he was so intelligent. I looked down and began to read the outline he made while he began reading the book he was reading when I first came in the library. His handwriting was so neat, especially for a man. And the outline really did make everything easier to understand, instead of giving me a whole bunch of facts it made everything into sort of a stories so that it was connected. It was really nice of him to do this for me.

I almost forgot I was planning to apologize for my attitude the day before. I stopped reading the outline and looked up at him. He was still reading his textbook. He looked so focused, his fingers were buried in his hair and he was twirling a pencil in hand that wasn't buried in his beautiful bronze hair. He was wearing an army green t shirt, with dark blue washed out jeans and black converses, which made me smile because I was wearing the same pair. I never really paid attention to what he wore before but I liked his style, it was really close to mine. I realized I was gawking at him and looked away before he noticed. I wanted to get his attention but I felt weird calling him by his name, but how else was I supposed to get his attention.

"Edward." I said. It was barely a whisper and he didn't even hear me.

A little louder: "Excuse me, uh, Edward."

He looked up from his book and stared at me, his face was hard and he looked annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Um. I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday, it was rude of me, there were just some uhh, personal things that were bothering. I should be grateful that you are helping me, thank you for helping me, especially for making this outline, you didn't have to do that." I said while pointing to the papers in front of me

"It was nothing. I already learned this chapter so it was simple." His face softened.

"Still you didn't have to take the time to do it. I appreciate it."

"Well you're welcome," he replied with a crooked smile.

I smiled back and went back to reading the outline he gave me, when I was done with section one of the outline I turned the outline over and did the questions at the end of the section in the textbook. After I completed the questions I handed my answers to Edward who checked them, all my answers were correct so I moved on to section 2.

We barely spoke to each other while we were there. The only time we really spoke to each other was when I completed a section of the chapter and when he told me which ones I got wrong.

I had to review section three twice but I finished three out of the eight sections of the chapter, at this rate we would only have to have two more sessions. Unfortunately, even though I barely talked to him during the tutoring session I still felt like my attraction to Edward grew during the short amount of time we spent together. I learned more about him now, about the real Edward instead of just physically. He was intelligent, focused, and considerate and had the best smile I have ever seen, it made me smile back no matter how hard I tried not to. I don't have a clue what I am going to do now because we still have two more times we have to meet up and the time we spend together only makes my situation worse.

When I finished the third section I told him I should get home so I could make dinner for my dad, so we both started packing up our stuff. I moved really slowly because I wanted him to leave before I did so we didn't have to walk out together.

"So do you want to meet up tomorrow?" he asked me while he zipped up his messenger bag. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me so I jumped when I heard him speak.

"Uh, I actually made plans with a friend," I said. "So is Monday good for you?"

"No. I have my first day of football practice on Friday. Tuesday?"

Now I could add athletic to the list of things I knew about and attracted me to him.

"Yeah, Tuesday is good."

"Alright see you then," he said while throwing his bag over his shoulders.

"Okay, bye." I replied and then he walked out of the library to the parking lot.

As he walked away I realized that I didn't want our time to be over yet, I liked being around him. I wanted to spend more time with him and now I couldn't wait for Tuesday, just thinking about gave me butterflies. I had such a serious case of internal conflict. One minute I was thinking that it was a bad idea to get closer to Edward because I know he's with Tanya, and then the next minute I feel like I can't wait to be around him again. I mean so what if I like him, it's not going to go anywhere with him because he's taken. So I guess the best move would be to get these tutoring sessions over with and just let everything play out eventually I should start to get over him.

I continued packing up my stuff and noticed that I had been sitting there for fifteen minutes already since Edward left. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and ran to the parking lot so that I could make it home in time to make dinner for Charlie.

**E POV **

My day was going pretty good again. My relationship with Tanya was still getting better but she did bitch a little when I told her that I wasn't going to be able to give her a ride home because I had to tutor someone. When she asked who I didn't even tell her even though Bella was sitting less than ten feet away from us because Tanya could get really jealous I didn't feel like dealing with her shit. After History I went to the library and did homework until seventh period.

I was well prepared for the tutoring session with Bella today, and I was also ready to tell her off the instant she said something rude to me. I was doing my calculus homework when the scent of strawberries hit me, then I heard the chair across from move.

I thought I heard her say something as she sat down but I ignored it and moved the book I was reading aside and took out the History book and the outline. I explained to her what it was and told her what she was supposed to do, and then I went back to reading my book. It wasn't even five minutes before I heard her call me, was she that dumb that she couldn't understand the outline? Or was something else going on?

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday, it was rude of me, there were just some uhh, personal things that were bothering. I should be grateful that you are helping me, thank you for helping me, especially for making this outline, you didn't have to do that." she said while pointing to the outline.

Wow that definitely was not what I was expecting, she wasn't rude at all. In fact she seems shy.

"It was nothing. I already learned this chapter so it was easy." I replied

"Still you didn't have to take the time to do it. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I replied and I smiled at her, which made her smile back. She had a beautiful smile, I would do anything to make her smile like that as much as possible if I could.

We didn't talk much after that she sat there and read the outline while I read my Calculus book. I was actually done with my homework already but I didn't want it to look like I wasn't doing anything so I read ahead a little. Once and a while I would glance up at Bella. She was so concentrated on what she was reading. She definitely wasn't like most of these girls in this school. While the other girls in the school including Tanya were still wearing skirts and heels even though it was starting to get cooler, Bella's style was closer to mine, she was wearing extremely loose blue jeans with a black t shirt, a gray hoodie, which she had the hood up so that I couldn't see all of her brown hair and converses just like the pair I had on. A couple minutes later she called me again and I looked up from my book.

"Yeah," I replied

"I finished the first section so can you check the review questions?" she asked me

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." She replied while handing me her answers.

I took the paper and reviewed the answers, every time I checked an answer I would look up at her and she would be biting her lower lips, she looked so cute when she did that. Her lips were so full and plum I felt the sudden urge to be the one who was biting them. I knew she was doing it because she was nervous but she had no idea how seductive it made her look.

I handed the paper back to her and told her everything was correct, which it was. The same thing happened with section two. She had to repeat section three though. When I handed section three back to her she told me she had to go home to make dinner for her dad. The smallest things she said or did made me learn more about her. She was kind, appreciative, thoughtful, shy, smart, had a nice sense of style and she was determined because she refused to let me give her the answers to section three when she got two of the questions wrong. She reviewed the chapter again and the second time around she got it all right.

As I packed up my stuff I asked her when she wanted to meet up again, we agreed on Tuesday. After that I walked out the library and went to my car. When I got in the car I realized that I felt like I was back to same way I felt about Bella the first day I saw her, actually my feelings were stronger. It was so much easier when I thought she was a bitch but now that I know more about her I know she isn't who I thought she was. I was attracted to her physically and I wanted to know more about her, I couldn't wait till we saw each other again on Tuesday. My only problem was I was still with Tanya, so I shouldn't feel this way about anyone else but her. Things were getting better with Tanya now.

"UGH!" I grunted out loud while banging arms on my steering wheel. This is ridiculous. I hate feeling like this, so conflicted, like I'm being pulled in two different directions and I don't understand why Bella has such a hold on me.

I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out my parking space to go home.

When I walked into the house everyone could tell I was in a bad mood again. I went to my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands.

"Bro, what is bothering you man?" It was Emmett, I needed to talk to someone and even though Emmett was probably the last person I should talk to I needed to share my problems with someone because I felt like it was eating me alive.

"I'm having relationship problems."

"Okay everyone had relationship problems, Rosie and me, we're always having problems." He replied.

"No Emmett," I said. "There's more to it than that. Tanya and I haven't been the same lately, then I meet this other girl and I don't know why but I just feel this pull towards her, and I know that it's wrong because I'm still with Tanya. Tanya and I have been together for so long I didn't want to give up so I try to work things out with her, especially when the girl I was interested in was a complete and total bitch to me." I paused and took a breath and then continued. "But then when I see her again she, see that she not what I thought she was, she's actually sweet and smart and fuck is she beautiful, so I'm back to square one where I feel this obligation to Tanya and I want to know more about the other girl. She is making it so much harder to hate her and so much easier to like her." I finished and looked up to Emmett who eyes were wide and then he grinned at me.

"Whoa," he said, surprised. "Well, those are some issues. I definitely can't tell you what to do but what I can tell you is that you shouldn't feel an obligation to Tanya you should want to be with her. And as for this other girl, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to just get to know her, not date her but learn more about her. It can go two ways, you can either learn she isn't really the type of woman you would go for or you can learn that there's something there and you should go for it since things aren't going well with Tanya anyway."

I was stunned, who knew that Emmett could give useful advice. Usually he was always playing around and making some joke. But he actually gave me some peace at mind.

"Wow Emmett your advice was actually helpful" I said with a smile

"Don't act so shocked. Anyway I actually came to tell you that dinner is ready, so bring your ass downstairs." He stood and left.

Emmett was right, there's no harm in getting to know her a little more, not saying I was going to ask her on a date but I would just talk to her a little more and when I find out there's no chemistry between us then I could move on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: Here is Chapter 5, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I really had to focus on my school work.

Yesterday went so much better than I expected. I apologized for the way I acted in the parking lot and Edward accepted. My feelings for him haven't changed at all but I've learned to accept it, deal with it and eventually get over it.

It was Friday and although I have absolutely no plans for the weekend, I was glad to have a break from school. I got out of my bed and jumped in the shower. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo, squeezed some into the palm of my hand, rubbed it between my hands and massaged it into my scalp, before rinsing my hair. I wrapped my towel around my body and stepped out the shower. Tonight I'm going over to Alice's for dinner so I figured I could put a little effort into what I wear, since I would be eating with her family. I decided on a dark blue blouse with a v-neck and khaki pants. I blow dried my hair until it was completely straight, threw on the clothes I picked out and slipped on my black flats.

I made my way downstairs, to get something to eat. Since Charlie already left for work. I grabbed a bowl, some cereal and milk and had that for breakfast. I finished with more than enough time to make it to school before my first class began. I grabbed my messenger bag with my school books, my jacket and walked out the door.

Today was one of those rare days in Forks where it wasn't raining. I pulled into the school parking lot, got out of my truck and closed the car door behind me. The parking lot was still pretty crowded since classes didn't start for another twenty minutes. I saw Angela standing with her usual crowd. I decided to walk over and talk to them. While I walked to where they were standing I saw Edward leaning against the hood of his car, alone. I figured it wouldn't hurt to say hello since we were on better terms now, so I turned and made my way towards him. H e saw me walking towards him and for a split second he looked happy but it was quickly replaced by a nonchalant look.

"Hey"

"Hello Bella." He replied while giving me a crooked smile. I loved that smile.

"So how's your morning going so far?" I asked while smiling back at him.

"So far, so good, just happy it's Friday."

"Yea me too."

No one said anything after that but we eased into a comfortable silence and I just stared into his eyes. I wish I could learn more about Edward, I know he's intelligent, athletic, gorgeous, but I feel like there's so much more to him than that, which is remains a mystery to me.

"Ahem, but excuse me, I don't believe we've met I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend."

I looked up to see the beautiful strawberry blonde standing before me dressed in white t-shirt and shorts and cowboy boots. I knew it was still a little warm since we were still in September but I hardly felt shorts were appropriate.

"Hey Tanya this is just a girl from one of my classes, she wanted to make sure of something."

"Yea so, I'll see you around." He continued basically dismissing me.

_Just a girl, _he didn't even have the decency to say my name.

"Yea sure." I replied before turning on my heel and walking away feeling like an idiot for going over there in the first place. I glanced back to see Tanya all over Edward. I wasn't against public display of affection, but I believe certain things should be done in private which makes the action even more special for you and your significant other and I must admit it made me a little jealous. And there was no reason for him to act the way he did when Tanya joined us.

I walked away from them and made my way over to Angela who was standing with her usual group.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey Bella, you look nice today." She complimented me with a smile. I just smiled back, I didn't respond to well compliments.

"Yea Bella you look really pretty today." Mike decided to add in, and I looked down to hide the blush.

"Well Bella we should start walking to class." Angela said to me before kissing Ben and locking her arm in mine.

"So what's the deal with Mike?" she asked when we were out of hearing distance of the group.

"What do you mean?" I asked clueless about what she was asking.

"Well he was totally checking you out just now, I can tell he's interested in you." She answered with a huge grin.

"Well I don't really see Mike that way Ang."

"Why not, he's a great guy, and he can be really sweet, of course there is Jessica though, she has been crushing on him for years but hey if the guys not interested he's not interested." She finished right as we stopped in front of my class.

"Just consider it, it wouldn't hurt Bella, see you later." She said right before walking off to her class.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I gave Mike a chance it wouldn't hurt to take my mind off Edward either, I thought before walking into class.

The day continued like normal, except after Angela pointed out Mike's feelings to me I began paying more attention and I couldn't believe I didn't notice before. For example, When he walked in he asked Tyler to move over so that he could sit in the space beside me even though there was clearly enough space on the other side of the table, before I could get up to throw my tray away he told me to stay seated he would do it for and didn't offer to take anyone else's tray and when Ang started talking about a new movie that just came out and that we should all see it, Mike put his arm around my shoulders while asking me if I would come too, but that wasn't what shocked me the most, what surprised me was myself because I didn't stop him, in fact I smiled and told him that I would come along just let me know when and where. After lunch was over Mike walked me to History and carried my bag for me and he did the same for me when I was on my way Art.

I think giving Mike a chance was a good idea because I didn't look in Edward's direction once when we were in History and after talking to Mike I realized he was really sweet and funny. When I walked into Art Alice was grinning at me.

"So, you and Mike huh? You two make such a cute couple."

"Whoa Alice we're not together, I'm still getting to know him."

"Uh huh whatever you say Bella. You look nice today, that color looks amazing on you. You know what we should totally go shopping some time really soon."

"Yea that sounds cool, maybe Angela could come along."

"Oh that would be great and I'll bring my friend Rose."

"Okay." I replied. I couldn't help but smile at how excited Alice was getting over the idea of a shopping trip.

"Great!" she responded before focusing on her current project.

As soon as class was over Alice and I walked towards the parking lot. We decided that we would drive to my house first so we could drop off my truck. I got in my truck and waited for Alice to pull up so she could follow me home. I was shocked to see a yellow Porsche in my rearview mirror, you don't see many of those in Forks. She beeped her horn signaling she was ready so I started to drive home. When I got home I went inside, dropped off my books and left a note to Charlie reminding him where I would be and that there were some leftovers in the fridge since he should be home late since it was a Friday and wouldn't have time to get something to eat.

Alice drove pretty fast so we got to her house in no time. Her house was beautiful and much bigger than I expected. It looked old but beautiful, it was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The inside was just as beautiful, when I walked in there was a big open space with a huge curving staircase in the far corner of the foyer. Alice pulled me towards the back of the house, and the entire south-facing wall was made of glass.

"Come on I want you to meet my family!"She said with so much excitement.

We came into the kitchen that was just as beautiful as the rest of the hours, as if I should expect anything less and there was a woman I'm guessing her mother standing there chopping up vegetables.

"Bella this is my mother, Esme" Alice said while gesturing to the woman.

"Hello, you have a beautiful home" I said trying to be polite.

"Thank you Bella, you will be staying for dinner to tonight, right?" she asked me, after dropping everything in her hand and gave me a hug.

"Yes" I replied, she seemed like such a caring woman, I felt so comfortable around her.

"You must be Bella" I heard a male voice say from behind. I turned around to see a man who didn't look a day over thirty-five come into the kitchen.

"Bella this is my father, Carlisle" Alice said.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hello Bella so you will be joining us for dinner, you're lucky, tonight Esme is making one of her specialties, spaghetti" he said with a chuckle.

"Ok I'm taking her up to my room" Alice told her parents and pulled me out of the kitchen. She led me upstairs, practically running,

"This is my brother's room, I would introduce you to him now but his door is closed so I'm guessing he doesn't want to be disturbed right now, so you will see him at dinner as well as my other brother who's coming home later along with his girlfriend and my friend Rose" she said while passing his door.

"You never mentioned you brothers."

"Oh, I assumed you knew since one of them does go to our school." She said before pulling me into another bedroom.

"This is my room" she announced as if it was paradise, and maybe it was to her. She gave me a tour, of her room which was probably the size of my room and Charlie's room combined. Everything was either pink, orange, brown, or black. It was completely different from my bedroom.

She brought me to a door which I was guessing would lead to a normal size closet but I was shocked to see a walk-in closet the size of my room. Who owns so many clothes I thought as I walked around the humongous closet.

"So what do you want to do till dinner" she asked from behind me.

"Doesn't matter, I'm up for anything" I replied with as much enthusiasm I could pull off.

"Well I have a great movie collection, want to watch a movie?" she said with so much excitement. I began to realize that this is just normal Alice and I wonder how she would act when she really was excited.

"Sure" I said back, I chose to watch Euro Trip because I saw it before and it was pretty funny. Alice and I laughed so much during some parts that my stomach hurt, she did great impersonations of some characters.

We were still talking about the movie when Esme came in and told us dinner was ready so we went downstairs and helped her set the table.

Once we reached the dinner table Alice introduced me to her brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rose, both of them seemed pretty nice but we were still waiting on her other brother.

Finally I heard someone coming downstairs so I knew it was him. I felt my jaw drop because I could not believe who walked in the room.

**Edward's POV**

I was on my way to school and for the first time, I felt like I was at ease and I wasn't stressing, it was Friday, the sun was kind of out, well out more than usual, today felt like it was going to be a great day.

I pulled into my usual spot at school and was leaning against my car. I saw Alice's Porsche already parked in her spot but she was nowhere in sight so my best guess was that she off with Jasper somewhere doing who knows what. But I trusted Jasper though, we've been on the football team together for the past three years and he actually met Alice through me so I approved of him.

It wasn't long before the parking lot began to crowd with other people who were coming to school. I was surveying the parking lot when I spotted Bella walking towards me. Wow she looked beautiful today and she was actually walking my way. Why did that make me feel so happy inside, like she just made my day even better. When I realized she was close took the smile of my face before she realized I was actually happy to see her. I also noticed that she looked different today, in a good way. She was wearing a blue top with a v-neck so that it revealed the smallest amount of cleavage enough for you to notice but not enough to satisfy you, it basically made me want to know even more what was underneath.

"Hey" she said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Bella." I replied smiling at her which earned me a smile back. A smile was beautiful, it was so natural, not fake like the ones other people gave me.

"So how's your morning going so far?" she asked

"So far, so good, just happy it's Friday."

"Yea me too."

It became silent after that but nothing needed to be said between us. I stared into her deep brown eyes and I felt like I was lost, her eyes were so beautiful it felt like they were endless and they were surrounded by the a eyelashes that I know other girls would kill for and put on layers of mascara to come close. Bella had a unique type of beauty, she want blond, or blue eyed, she didn't have the perfect nose or high cheekbones, or Angelina Jolie lips, but everything about her fit her and made her beautiful, not to mention her long brown hair, which was straight but to be honest I liked it more when it was wavy.

"Ahem, but excuse me, I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend I don't believe we've met." Tanya said while resting her hand on my chest. Knowing Tanya she would be rude to Bella just because we were talking alone, so it would be best if she didn't even know who Bella was.

"Hey Tanya this is just a girl from one of my classes, she wanted to make sure of something."

"Yea so, I'll see you around." I said hoping she would leave. I didn't want Tanya getting to know the girl that I felt so drawn to at one point.

"Yea sure." She replied before walking away.

As soon as Bella walked away Tanya turned towards me and leaned against my chest and kissed me. I kissed her back but stopped when I felt her putting her hand up my shirt.

"Tanya not here."

"Okay Eddie, it's just that sometimes I can't resist you." She said while pouting.

"Right, we should start walking to class."

"Oh my gosh, Eddie we can be late once and a while, it's not going to kill you know."

"Tanya, I'm going to class with or without you, what we do now says a lot about what we do in the future and I actually care about that, are you coming?"

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean about it though."

"Sorry Tanya, come on lets go." I said while grabbing her hand, I did over react a little. We walked hand in hand to her class and then I went to mine.

My day continue like usual. I got a project assigned from my biology class that I wasn't too thrilled about but, if I want to become a doctor then I better suck it up. My main goal was save people's lives and right now I was taking the steps to achieve that.

I sat with my usual table at lunch while Tanya sat with her friends. Alice and Jasper were of course whispering in each other's ear and the other guys on the football team were talking about the upcoming football season which I really didn't feel like talking about right now. I missed the way it was last year when Emmett and Rose were still here and it used to be the five of us sitting together. Tanya rarely sat with us but they never made me feel left out just because I was the only one there without a boyfriend or girlfriend. All of them are like my brothers and sisters. Things are beginning to change, Emmett and Rose graduated and are both attending the University of Seattle, opting to stay close to home since Rose's father hasn't been so well lately, I'm graduating this year and I'm definitely getting out of Washington, my top choices being Columbia or NYU, while Alice would be graduating next year and has already planned out her life, she will be attending Fashion Institute of Technology and Jasper who is graduating this year with me is hoping to get in to Columbia, if everything works out, we would all be near each other, excluding Rose and Emmett but they could always come out later on.

I began to scan the cafeteria looking at fellow students, when my eyes fell on Bella with Newton's arm around her shoulder. My fist clenched at the sight for brief second before I questioned my feelings. Why did it make me so upset to see some other guy's hands on her? Part of me already knew the answer to that question, I didn't want Bella to belong to anyone else, but she wasn't mine to claim. She was actually smiling at him, she was free to date who she wanted but Mike was below her, she could do so much better than him.

Lunch was over and I watched as Mike walked Bella out to class, I barely noticed Tanya beside me. At least he carried her bag for her, maybe he was more of a gentle man than I thought, but I took that back as soon as I saw him staring at her tits when she wasn't paying attention. Never fails.

Bella didn't glance at me once during the entire history class, meanwhile I couldn't take my eye off of her. I was hoping she would talk to me when class ended maybe just to make sure we were still meeting up on Tuesday, at least I get to spend that time with her alone, which at least was something Mike didn't get, at least not yet. From the way Bella was smiling back at him it looked like she was actually interested in him.

"So, you want to come over by my house today?" Tanya asked while I put my books away.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on so maybe tomorrow." I answered

"Fine, I was going to Port Angeles with Jane anyway. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea sure."

"Okay bye." She said before kissing me goodbye.

When I got home I went straight to my room to do my homework and closed the door behind me so everyone would know I didn't want to be bothered. I sat down and started o think about Bella again. Could she really be interested in Newton? She looked so beautiful today in class. So many things were running through my mind and I was in deep thought when my phone started to vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and checked the caller ID. It was Tanya. I picked it up even though I didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Hello"

"Hi baby, Jane is talking to some guy she just met and I started to think about you so I called what are you doing?

"I'm just trying to finish up some homework"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you, but like I said I was thinking about you which made me miss you."

"I miss you too Tanya, we'll spend all of tomorrow together, okay."

"Okay baby, talk to you later, and love you."

"Ok bye baby, I love you too"

Even though there were some things about Tanya I didn't like conversations like the one we just had reminded me that there was a lot of good in her and that no one is perfect. I continued doing my homework when I heard laughter from Alice's room, she and her friend must be there having their girl time. Her friend must be staying for dinner which means I would have to come downstairs for dinner.

After I finished my homework I decided to put on some music to calm me. It was working and I felt myself drifting to sleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward, dinner is ready and I made your favorite" my mother called through the door.

That made me smile I loved spaghetti. I packed up all the books that was scattered across my desk and turned off the music before going downstairs.

I made my way downstairs, and walked into the dining room and there sitting next to Alice was Bella.

A/N: Please hit the review button and leave a short review =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took long to post this chapter. It was actually done a while ago but I was waiting to see of I could get a beta to read it. This chapter hasnt been reviewed by my beta but the next chapter. Anyway I hope you like the chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Bella's POV**

When I saw Edward step into the dining room I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips.

"What the hell?"

"What did you say Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I answered before clearing my throat.

"Bella this is my brother Edward"

I couldn't figure out why I never realized Edward was Alice's sister. I saw them sit together at lunch but I assumed they were just friends. I didn't even know that Alice's last name was Cullen. So here I was at my friend's house trying to keep my mind off Edward, when my friend is his sister so I just ended up making it worse for myself.

"Hi" I said to him and quickly looked away.

"Hello Bella." he replied with smile while taking a seat at the table.

"Do you guys know each other?" Alice asked while looking back and forth between us. I was in so much shock that I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Yea, we have History class together." Edward answered for us while I sat at the table playing with my food and avoiding eye contact with Edward. I wasn't sure how he felt about me being here. After the way he acted when Tanya was around, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"So Bella, you're a junior like Alice right?" Esme asked me.

"Yea I am."

"What's your favorite subject?" Carlisle asked.

"English." I answered

"Wow, you don't hear that very often." I heard Emmett added in.

"Well I love to read." I replied, thinking that would give him a better understanding of my choice.

"Yea, Bella wants to become an author someday, isn't that right Bella?" Alice added on.

"Yea."

"So what made you move to Forks?" Esme asked. I didn't know I was going to the center of attention at this dinner.

"Well, my mother Renee's husband has to move around a lot and she wasn't able to go with him because of me so I chose to move out here, I do miss Phoenix but it was worth it, my mom is really happy now."

"Wow that was a really nice thing to do." She commented.

"I guess, and I wanted to spend more time with Charlie also." I replied while staring at my plate.

Thankfully after that conversation moved on to another topic besides me. Esme and Carlisle asked Emmett and Rose about how school going, and Alice talked about her latest design. Edward was quiet the entire time, and if I hadn't seen him when he walked in, I would have never guessed he was sitting there at the table with us.

When everyone was done I helped Alice clear the table. Alice suggested that she clear the table and I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I quickly agreed so I wouldn't have to stay in the dining room with Edward and everyone else who were still talking. While I was emptying what food remained on the dishes I heard someone come up behind be and I thought it would be Alice but I turned around to see Edward.

"I'll help you." he said, and he picked the dishes that were finish and placed them in the dishwasher.

"So when you said you had plans with a friend today, I had no clue that you were talking about my sister Alice."

"Yea, and I had no idea that you were her brother." I responded. One minute he's rude to me in the parking lot now he wants to be friendly, talk about mood swings.

"So I was thinking since you're here now you might want to continue your History work?"

"Don't you think Alice would be a little upset that I came over here to hang out with her and ended up studying with her brother?"

"I don't think she would mind, after all it is important for you to catch up right?" and he flashed that crooked smile that I came to love.

"Okay." was all I could manage getting out.

When we were done I followed him to the living room where everyone was sitting down.

They looked like such the perfect family. Esme and Carlisle were sitting beside each other on one couch with Alice on the floor between their legs and Rosalie was leaning back against Emmett on the other couch and they were all smiling or laughing.

"Hey Alice, Banner assigned me to help Bella with studying what she missed, since she started late. I was thinking since she's here we can work on it a little. Do you mind?"

"That's fine with me, I wanted to call Jazz now anyway." She replied with a smile.

"Follow me." Edward said to me in almost a whisper. His smell and voice made me want to be closer to him and I felt like throwing him against the wall somewhere and having my way with him.

I followed him through the house the same way I followed Alice, only this time we stopped in front of his bedroom door and he walked in. I waited by the entrance because I wasn't sure if he wanted me to come in or not. He walked over to his bag and looked up at me.

"Well are you coming in." he asked before running his hand through his hair.

While he got the books ready I wandered around his room. It was cleaner than I expected for a teenage boy. Here I was in the room of the boy I really liked who was unfortunately unavailable, as if I would do something even if he was available now that I think about it. I kept asking myself what the hell was I doing here in the first place but as soon as I looked at Edward, all the questions didn't matter anymore.

He sat on the bed and opened his textbook and I went over to his CD player and pressed play, just because I wanted to know what kind of taste in his music he had.

"Wow, Kings of Leon?" I whispered to myself.

"Yea, you listen to them?" he called out, I hadn't meant for him to hear me, but I just didn't expect him to be a fan of Kings of Leon.

"Yea, they're my favorite band." I answered with a smile.

"Mine too, what's your favorite song?" He asked.

He patted a spot beside him on the bed signaling me to sit down. I sat down and I felt so uncomfortable but I also felt like I was exactly where I wanted to be. I was on Edward Cullen's bed, he had no clue how I felt about him, but I fantasized about being on his bed and here I was on his bed but we definitely wasn't doing what I had imagined.

"It really was a selfless thing to do by moving out here for your mom. I admire that. How do you like it here in Forks so far?" he asked.

"It's different, well the very opposite of Arizona. Arizona is warm, sunny and dry, Forks is always cloudy, raining and there's so much green, but, I'm getting used to it." I answered him. I kept twisting the ends of my hair while I talked because I was so nervous around him. Shouldn't we be discussing the History lessons.

"So what about at school, are you making any friends?" he asked

"Yea, I've made a couple, there's a girl name Angela who's really nice, her boyfriend Ben, Mike Newton and of course Alice." For a split second I saw the expression in his eyes change, but he switched it back too fast for me to even pinpoint what it was.

"What about me, can I count as a friend?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess you do" I said with a smile and he flashed his crooked smile back at me which made me blush again.

"Alright so where did we get up to last time?"

I told him where I was up to and began working on the next section, while he worked on a biology project he had to do. This section was easier than the first so I finished it quickly and gave it to Edward to check.

"Well you got all right, that's one less section to do, right?"

"Yea." I answered.

"So your Kings of Leon fan? What's your favorite song?"

"Wow, there's too many. King of the Rodeo, Fans, McFearless, Notion, Use Somebody and Sex on Fire."

"Wow, some of them are my favorites too."

"Really I've been dying to go to one of their concerts."

"Me too." He replied smiling at me.

"So tell me about Phoenix, I've never been there before he asked me."

For the rest of the night I and Edward talked about my life in Phoenix, my interests, favorite things to do, favorite color, favorite movie. I even shared some of my funny stories from Phoenix which made him laugh so hard he fell back on the bed, which made me laugh.

I just asked him my first question about himself when Alice came to the door and interrupted us.

"Bella do you realize what time it is?" I glanced down at my watch and it was after ten, time flew by so fast while I was talking to Edward.

"I completely lost track of time while I was on the phone with Jazz, I'm so sorry. How about you just call your dad and ask him to spend the night here since it's so late, I'm sure he wouldn't mind since he knows my dad really well, we could have a sleepover!" she practically screeched the last part of her question.

"Okay" I replied back and then she skipped down the hallway to make sure it was ok with her parents. I turned back to Edward who was smiling,

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"You've never been to an Alice slumber party" he said. This should be interesting.

**Edward POV**

To say I was shocked to see Bella sitting at the dinner table would be an understatement. I never bothered to ask what friend Alice was bringing over otherwise I would have been prepared. I said hello to her and then took at my usual seat which was right across from Bella. I learned so much more about Bella at dinner. She wanted to become and author and she moved out here to boring Forks to make her happy. I could tell she was becoming uncomfortable with all the attention, she started to bite on her lower lip, which she probably thought appeared innocent but it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen before. I was grateful when my mom started to ask Emmett and Rose questions about school and then Alice started talking about fashion and once she starts on fashion there's no stopping her. I stared at Bella from across the table, the majority of the time she kept her head down in her plate.

When everyone was done Alice began clearing the table and Bella offered to help. She was our guest but wanted to help clear the table, unbelievable, whenever Tanya came over she would lift a finger, or offer any help. When Alice suggested that she load the dishwasher, I told Alice I would help her in the kitchen, mostly because I wanted to be alone with her. The little information that I learned about her only made me want to learn more.

I went in the kitchen and offered my help then waited to see if she would start a conversation which she didn't so I started speaking first but before I could even ask her anything about herself, we were done with the dishes, I had to think of something quick, so I offered to work on the history lessons with her while she was here but she didn't want to upset Alice. She always thought about others before herself, I realized that in short space of time that we spent together. I explained to her that Alice wouldn't mind since it was school related and she agreed. Of course Alice wanted to talk to Jasper so she had no problem with us working together while she was on the phone.

When I took Bella to my bedroom she seemed hesitant to come in and I wondered why, but chose not to question it. I on the other hand felt like I was doing something from, I could have easily taken her down stairs to one of the rooms, but I wanted her here in my bedroom all to myself. I caught myself running my hands through my hair which was a nervous habit I picked up. She walked around my bedroom looking through the books I had on my shelves and my music which led us to figure we had similar taste in music.

After working on one section I got her to open up a little bit more. I asked her about friends she's made since she moved here and when she said Mike's name I felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly ignored it. Then she even told me about embarrassing stories from her childhood, which I thought were hilarious and when I laughed it made her laugh. Her laughter was like music to my ears, I would do anything to make sure I heard it at least once a day, and I loved to see her smile, just seeing her happy made me smile.

I was disappointed when Alice walked in and pointed out that it was after ten, I hadn't realized so much time went by, it was going to be sad to see her go but fortunately Alice suggested she spend the night which made happy to know that the night wasn't quite over yet. She told me she would come right back and left to call her dad. God this girl was amazing and I felt myself developing feelings for her.

**Bella POV**

After Alice left the room I decided I should call my dad to make sure it was ok with him if I spent the night. I told Edward that I was going to go call my dad and that I would be right back. He smiled and said okay. I felt a pull towards him for some reason, like I never wanted to be too far from him.

Tonight was definitely interesting, I spent two hours in Edward's bedroom just talking about myself and although I didn't really like talking about myself, I enjoyed the time I spent with him and I told him some things that I've haven't told anyone because I just felt so comfortable around him and that I could really trust him. I went downstairs to the phone in the living room and called Charlie, at first he seemed a little reluctant to allow me to spend the night with Alice but as soon as I said Alice was Dr. Carlisle Cullen's daughter he agreed. I went to tell Alice that I could stay and she literally started jumping up and down,

"Oh my gosh Bella, we are going to have so much fun" she said with a huge smile which started to make we wonder what Alice's idea of fun was.

She pulled me upstairs into her bedroom and picked up this huge case. When she opened the case I saw a whole bunch of makeup in all colors and shades, eye shadow, lip gloss, lipstick, foundation, blush and stuff I didn't even know. I wanted to run for dear life.

"Alice I don't want to wear makeup" I said to her

"Come on Bella it will be fun" she said with a frown. This was the first time I saw Alice without a smile on her face so I decided to give in.

"Oh thank you thank you, I promise I won't overdo it, it will look natural and you can wash it off, after I take pictures" she said with a huge smile. I sat there for probably twenty minutes with Alice putting a whole bunch of stuff on my face, it didn't seem like it was going to look natural.

"Ok, I'm done" she finally said. I was hesitant to look in the mirror afraid I would look like a pageant queen, but when I turned around it didn't look half bad, actually it didn't look bad at all, in fact I looked good. She put a golden shade of light brown eye shadow above my eyes, with mascara, a little bit of blush although I didn't need that and pink lip gloss, it looked natural.

"So do you like it?" she asked me.

"Yea it doesn't look bad at all" I replied still staring into the mirror.

"Well I think you look beautiful with or without that stuff on your face" a voice came from behind. I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway. I started to blush as I saw it was him.

"Thank you" I whispered, while Alice stared back and forth between us.

"So what are you girls planning on doing now?" he asked us.

"Well I'm actually a little tired so I was thinking we could just watch a movie. That ok with you Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yea sure" I replied.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Edward asked us.

"No" I replied quickly and I regretted it because I knew I looked like I was anxious to spend time with him which I was but I would never admit it.

"Ok, I'm going to go change and I'll be back." He said right before heading back to his room. Alice walked over to her dressing table, opened the bottom draw and threw a white sleeveless shirt and pajama shorts.

"You can sleep in that, I'm going to see if we have an extra toothbrush". After she left the room I changed into the clothes Alice gave me. Everything was much tighter than I would have preferred but that was because Alice was smaller than me. Alice came back into the room and handed me a toothbrush and I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I went back into the bedroom Edward was at the end of the bed, propped up on his elbows. He was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with plaid pajama pants. When I walked in he started looking me up and down and I figured it was probably because I had had clothes that were way too tight.

"Ok so what movie do you want to watch?" Alice asked us.

"Doesn't matter to me" I replied. Edward suggested Guess Who so we ended up watching that.

Edward stayed at the bottom of the bed while Alice and I went to the top and leaned against the headboard. The movie was really funny, I loved comedy. Every time I laughed Edward looked back at me and smiled. Halfway through the movie Edward moved up on the bed and rested his arm on my leg, I couldn't stop myself from blushing, but I acted like he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. I stopped watching the movie and started to stare at how good Edward's muscles looked when they weren't covered, I wanted to touch him so badly. I started to imagine him moving his hand up my leg and caressing my thigh, then he moved up on to the top of the bed beside me and started to kiss my neck while I grabbed onto him and scratched his back. Then his hands slowly made its way up my body…

"Bella" I came back to reality and I realized Edward was saying my name.

"Are you okay, I said your name like five times?" I looked to my left and Alice was already asleep and the credits were playing on the TV.

"Yea, I'm fine, just tired I guess" I answered him.

"Okay I let you go to sleep then" he replied

"We can talk if you want" I said to him. I enjoyed talking to him and I wasn't ready to see him leave yet.

"Okay sure, why don't we go to my room so we don't wake Alice" he said with a smile.

I got off the bed without waking Alice and walked with Edward to his room. We talked for the next two hours, sitting on the floor against the bed, beside each other. This time it was my turn and I was the one asking the questions. A little after two am I started to feel tired so I rested my head on his shoulder and eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I found myself lying on the bed in the guest bedroom. The last thing I remembered was talking to Edward last night. I stayed in bed and thought about last night. After talking to Edward my feelings for him grew stronger, what was I doing? I was starting to fall for him and he has a girlfriend, this is so unlike me. I wanted more than a friendship and that's not something that he could give me. I didn't bother getting out of bed, instead I stayed I bed and thought about how it could be if things were different, if Edward wasn't taken.

**Edward POV**

Last night was a mistake, Emmett and his stupid advice. Getting to know Bella only confused me more. She was perfect, she had goals, she was intelligent, and she was selfless and shared the same interest in music and movies. I found myself comparing her to Tanya which I know is wrong but if I'm being honest with myself I picture myself being much more happier with Bella than I am with Tanya.

I felt comfortable around and conversation was easy, we didn't have to look for things to talk about, it just flowed. I could tell she felt comfortable around me too because she even told me personal things while we talked, I mean it wasn't a huge secret but it wasn't things you share with just anyone either. When she left to call her dad I put my text books away and started to listen to music to pass time. After five songs had finished playing off my stereo I started to wonder what happened to Bella. I went to look for her and saw her in Alice's room with Alice. She was staring in the mirror and I noticed she was wearing makeup.

What I said slipped without thinking and I worried more about what Alice was thinking than Bella. Alice knew me well and I didn't throw compliments around casually, but she never questioned me about it which I was thankful for, but that blush made it all worth it, I loved it when she blushed so if I could do it over again I would still compliment her. When they said they were watching a movie I basically invited myself. I went back to my room to change, and I saw my cell phone was blinking signaling I either had a message or missed a phone call. I had two texts from Tanya and a missed phone call. I know I should have called her back but I didn't, I couldn't talk to her not now. So I changed my clothes and returned to Alice's room to watch the movie. When Bella walked in wearing a sleeveless top with pajama shorts, even though it was so simple I thought she looked unbelievably sexy. The shirt she had on was really thin and tight, so I could practically see her breast through the shirt and the pajama shorts were so short and tight giving me a great view of her ass. I wanted to touch her so badly, she was so close but I couldn't touch, it was torturing me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore so I moved up on the bed and rested my arm on her leg as if I was just doing it to get comfortable but the truth was I needed to touch or I was going to lose it.

When the movie was over we went into my bedroom talked for another two hours, sitting on the floor against the bed, beside each other. This time she asked all the questions and I answered every one of them honestly. A little after two am I noticed she was yawning more often and then she rested my head on his shoulder and I didn't mind, in fact I was glad to have her so close. Eventually she fell asleep but instead making her go to bed I wrapped my arm around her sat there, while I stared at her sleeping. After about thirty minutes I decided to put her in her bed and go to sleep. I picked her up, cradled her in my arms and carried her to the guest bedroom. As I put her on the bed I heard her start to mumble something, I stayed and listen to her and then I heard her say my name. Hearing Bella say my name in her sleep made me so happy that couldn't stop smiling, she was dreaming about me. I wanted to stay and watch he sleep but I figured she would freak out if she woke up and saw me staring at her so I left. I went to my bedroom and fell asleep in a couple minutes.

Now here I am laying in bed thinking about how wrong everything that happened last night was, but it felt so right. I have a girlfriend but my feelings for Bella were going stronger. I couldn't very well go downstairs and pretend like last night didn't happen, what the hell was I going to do?

**Now please leave a review. If you leave a review I'll send you a sneak peek of chapter 7. =)**


End file.
